Utmost Temptations
by a devil meaning well
Summary: Huh, one new message..." Sora clicked the box. It was from A Devil Meaning Well. "Riku!" He then read it, when he was done.. he sobbed. WARNING: Contains a lot of sex!
1. Into the Darkness

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to _my_ **Sora**, my love and most favorite person in the world. Without you, where would I be?

He heard the cries of seagulls overhead, the beach's waves coming in and then leaving. It was the same as it was seventeen years ago. When he was born, he remembered this. The smell. The heat in the summer. It wasn't new at all. He wished for change.

He was going to leave without a word. That was how it was going to work. He frowned, his aqua-colored hues looking down at the ground. _Sora… you'll never realize how much you are to me. I have to escape this_! Without any more things thought, he headed foreword.

-------------x

"Back to the darkness, _Riku?" _the voice was dark and thick. It was enough to make the boy sigh as he forgot what happened last time . . .

"I returned. But it wasn't for you!"

"Sure it was, in fact," The man stepped out, his silver hair draping his shoulders, his eyes a rich honey-color. "You remember our time together. My hands; you're comfort."

The silver-haired boy remained silent, his heart feeling cold and alone. "The only reason I came back was to feel accepted."

"I see." Wrapping his arms around the younger boy's waist, he would then pull him in and hold him.

A tear dropped on to the older man's black cloak. "T-Thank you…"

Xemnas smiled.

-------------------x

"Hey Riku, it's time to get to uppp!" As Sora looked around the edge of the door, he saw no one asleep . There was no one there! Running downstairs, the boy lunged into the cookie jar and yelled, "Riku! You in there?" then, with no answer he ran back to the boy's room and opened the nightstand. "Huh... what's this?" as he looked at the small package, there was some type of circular object… OH WELL.

"_Riku… where are you?"_

-------------------x_  
_

"Ugh, no cable!?" Riku moaned as he changed the channel.

Smirking, a blue-haired man walked into the room, his eyes upon the young one. "Who said you could be in the Superior's bedroom?"

The boy looked up at the man, lazily. "He's mine now, back off dog!"

"Oh? Last time I remembered," Saix would reply, smirking. "He was the dog begging for my treats."

The silver-haired boy rolled his eyes. He let out a sigh, "Whatever. It's for the time-being anyways…"

The older man crawled on the bed, behind him the door squeaked.

"So, I see you two are making conversation. Great."

As the three of them were all in the bed, Riku had a worried expression planted upon his face.

------------------x

"Kairi!" Sora screamed. "Did you see Riku yet?"

"Sora…" Kairi said, half in a daze. "I haven't. He'll show up, hopefully?"

"Yeah, of course…" Sora looked around, his head banged with a new headache. Sora didn't even know what he was in for.


	2. Loss of Words

Saix made his way closer and closer toward the boy, his eyes hungry and filled with lust. "Do me a favor and get naked."

"N-No!" Riku yelled, his feet kicking at the bluenette.

Xemnas put his hands over the boy's feet to stop him from kicking. "You'll like it. It'll be just like last night."

Riku gazed up at Xemnas. Last night..? Did he even remember what happened last night? Just a lot of screaming but nothing else, or that he could recall.

"Look, if he's not going to participate, we can do this like we always do... just me and you." Saix said, his arms wrapping around Xemnas' body. "I know you'd like that."

"Saix," Xemnas sighed, "Riku will participate, he's just shy. That's all."

"I'm not dumb, Xemnas! I-I only want you..." Riku was shaking some, his eyes began to water. "Screw this!" He then got up from the bed but was laid back down when Xemnas kissed his head.

"Sshh," Xemnas whispered to the boy, "Now, get in bed and behave like a good boy. We'll go easy on you."

Riku pulled up his shirt. As he did, the others crowded him and moved in like tigers finding their prey and getting ready to eat.

"Y-You wanna do me?" he said, his voice low. Saix nodded, he moved in before Xemnas and instantly began to lick at the other's stomach.

"A-Ah.. it tickles." Riku tried not to laugh and emitted small giggles instead.

"Take off his clothes, Saix." Xemnas ordered. Saix immediatly got to it, he ripped off the boy's shirt and unzippered the pants like the berserker he truly was.

Xemnas smiled at the freaked out expression on Riku's face.

"Is it going to hurt..?"

"A little. We're just going to stretch you out some..."

As the boy kicked off the remainder of clothing, he would lay limp on the bed as the others began to claim him.

"Alright, here we go..." Saix smirked, rubbing his erection.

Saix waited as the boy got up from the bed, his naked body cold next to the open window.

As Saix sat on the bed, his hard organ would be sticking up, making it possible for the other to sit on it. And that's what Riku planned to do.

Not yet hard, the boy crawled into the bluenette's lap and let the organ touch his entrance. "A-Ahhhh.." he'd say, letting it stretch him out. "You're so b-big.."

Xemnas' arousal was growing stronger by the minute, just watching them was turning him on. He wanted to be in that boy and quick. As both of the men, both Saix and Riku, fell back into the pillow, Riku let out a yell.

Xemnas could now see the boy's hole, and got closer to it. As he crawled towards them, he put his dick at the boy's entrance and slowly began to let it in. As he did, Saix moaned at the new organ that has arrived.

Riku could barely control himself, he was so stretched out it was making him go nuts. The pain was so strong that he bet he never felt anything so horrible in his life but this! Then, Xemnas thrusted and let his cock sink deeper into the boy, Saix beginning to copy and began to thrust as well.

"You.. liking... this?" Xemnas muffled, his voice so full of lust.

Riku nodded, or tried to. Both of their large-sized dicks would be touching his sweet spot, making him moan loudly as they synchronized their thrusting.

It didn't even seem possible how this could even happen. How could he be that stretched out to fit their large-sized cocks? He didn't even care, it felt good. His eyes closed...

"I-I'm going to cum!" Riku yelled, his hands working his cock, pulling it and stroking it. He was on the verge... he was ready... he came and spilled cum all over his body.

"That was quick, Riku.." Xemnas said, his voice husky.

They still thrusted, the bed squeaking like crazy. Yeah, so much for going easy... As the boy's body moved up and down with the thrusting, he could feel himself already going hard again.

Gulping, he looked at Xemnas and saw that he stopped.

"Xemnas?"

"Now the front..."

"IN MY MOUTH?!"

"Not both of us, just him first then me. We would continue to do your ass, but we didn't want to get you pregnant."

What a relief!


End file.
